


Garbage Upon Garbage was what Tori Found

by wisterinite



Series: Master of Time [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mirror-Mirror Episode References, The End Episode References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterinite/pseuds/wisterinite
Summary: Another perspective or two on the events where the Red Army found a portal to a parallel world....Tori shouldn't have underestimated her ex-friends' counterparts.(Sequel to "Enemy Base Secure, Sir").





	Garbage Upon Garbage was what Tori Found

Garbage upon garbage was what Tori found in the large stacks of text documents left over after the battle. It was a little disappointing, seeing as the lieutenant that ran up to her reported that no traces of the victims besides the single document had been found. They possessed the kidnapper, but with the strange response given to them and the snake-like nature of his character, it was a hard hint to swallow.

Still, she couldn’t not follow the clue given to them, seeing as he was the leader behind the operations. So, ‘in the mirror’, she would look. She dropped the book, filling the air with dust adding to the gunpowder that lingered in the air and making the lieutenant jump.

“Carry on, then,” she said, just as another officer came running towards them. It was one of them that she’d assigned to search for the mirror.

“Sir!!” They were running rather quickly, and Tori put her hand to the gun on her hip, anticipating what they were about to tell her. “We have a problem!” Without any explanation, it probably meant that there was a confrontation or something just as urgent.

“Take me to it,” she ordered, already moving in the direction they’d came.

As they jogged, a couple officers took note of their passing with confusion, as the spirits had been high not long ago. Most of them were preoccupied at the moment, collecting what they could and ridding the place of evidence that the Red Army had been there- business as usual- but a lot of them were in the state of enjoyment of their victory. If this problem turned out to become sour though, as the soldier explained its nature to her in short breaths, the victory would prove to be short-lived. She moved through the manor grounds quickly, hoping to stifle this incident as quietly as possible.

They were only one step away from taking down a government sanction, after all, with the removal of this key player, as incompetent as they were. They were squandering a lot of their inherited money, and had gotten involved with some dark trades during their rise into power. It ended here though, with the Red Army’s interference, which left the handicapped government with no crutch anymore.

Who would this aggressor turn out to be? The solder had ran to retrieve her on Pauline’s orders, after seeing a figure emerge from a mirror with a gun. Tori hoped that this would bring them to their missing victims’ salvations rather than their demise, wherever they were. It wouldn’t do well for troop morale otherwise.

Her wonderments were short lived as they turned around towards the garden and spotted the commotion. Her soldiers had guns pointed in the direction of a lone man, one who looked very familiar somehow. His hands were up, but his demeanor looked that of a seasoned war veteran, unflinching as he patiently waited for his judgement. His eyes looked towards Tori as that said judgement approached.

She ignored his rapt attention on her in favor of confronting her trusted personnel. “Who’s this?” she asked, becoming disturbed by the parallels she was seeing from the cigarette peaking out of Pauline’s downturned mouth and the intruder’s. 

“He says he’s a pilot,” she whispered to her, glaring past her towards the ‘pilot’. “He wears the same uniforms as us.”

“Has he done anything?”

“No. He’s surrendered his weapons.”

“Good,” she said, turning her attention onto him. “Sir, where did you get those uniforms you are wearing?” She looked him up and down, already skeptical about what he was about to say.

“The Red Leader for my services to him as second in Command,” he replied informatively. It was interesting, what he was saying to her, but she couldn’t have him being so comfortable while she interrogated him. They had just gotten out of a battle, and it was annoying to her, to have to deal with this complication.

She slowly walked up to him, her height comparably shorter as she slunk up to him, but not for long, as the stranger’s eyes could only widen before the backs of his knees gave out at the harsh round-about kick it received. Her coat flapped into place before she roughly jerked his collar towards her, a knee firmly in place to meet his collarbone.

The cigarette was hanging loosely from his teeth now, as he was forced to look up at his captor, who had an unforgiving glare on her face.

“I am the Red Leader,” she corrected. “You do not have a place in my army. Am I mistaken?” He was in a tight spot currently, so was forced to answer her ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question.

“No..” he said, strained by the pressure by his jugular, and she was about to let him go when he continued. “But I said ‘him’, didn’t I?” She narrowed her eyes, searching and finding, yes, that was a smart question directed at her intelligence. She let him go, letting him rub at his neck before moving again.

She moved a little ways away from him, to hide how her grimace was slipping. There was only one person who she’d let get away with those kinds of in-your-face snide remarks without decking them. She chuckled a bit, coming to terms with the situation.

“Sir,” Pauline asked, with a hint of concern. The soldiers around them still had their guns poised at the intruder, watching for him to make a move while her back was turned.

Tori’s chuckles died down. “What did you say your name was again?”

“Paul,” he replied. This only provided for the picture she was forming in her mind, and she looked excitedly towards him.

Business had to be taken care of before she got too carried away though, so she carefully worded her next question. “You hadn’t happened to find some of our missing ‘items’ in your world, have you?” 

Paul apparently got what she meant by ‘items’, when he replied, “We’ve found ‘them’. And we intend to return them safely.” It was a promise. And by knowing her own ‘Paul’, and the look of conviction addressed to her, he knew that he wasn’t lying when he said this. Still, also knowing her ‘Paul’, they would lie if it benefited their leader, which she technically was not, so she’d rather see for herself before making any final decisions.

She also really just wanted to see what was on the other side of the mirror. It hadn’t been too long since Paul had arrived, but if he wasn’t returned soon, she was sure that more soldiers would start to appear at their doorstep. That was a good enough excuse as it was to get a move on now.

She needed to make sure things continued to run even in her absence though. Looking at Patrycia, who’d remained stoically quiet this whole time, she shot her a look that said to ‘take care of things here’. 

The soldiers wouldn’t need too much of an exit speech before she left, but she intended to keep the sense of victory going even as her quest for information continued. “Let there be a feast tonight, in honor of this victory. I had to leave on short notice, but let this feast resonate with the troops that they’d done well. I may just uncover some things that will prove useful here..” she told Patrycia. She nodded.

Paul looked a bit surprised at her decisiveness, noticeably with how thick and attention-calling his eyebrows were, and he stood up, ignoring the hesitant yet threatening clicks that sounded in response. “Ready to go?” he asked.

She nodded, and waved for Pauline to step ahead of her, ordering, “Pauline.” She complied, sharply gesturing to the mirror with her chin for Paul to step ahead first. He did so, hand in first.

It disappeared into the glass, the surface rippling like water around his appendage. Tori watched with rapt fascination as he stuck his boot in next, before disappearing into it. The glass returned to normal after that, surface reflecting Tori and Pauline’s faces in it. Pauline glanced in Tori’s direction once, or perhaps towards Patricia, before stepping in the mirror herself.

She was really doing this. She hoped that there was some scientific reason that the mirror could teleport people like this, something that Tori could reproduce. That was the last thought she had before the world literally changed around her, completely taking hold of her attention.

Especially the man that awaited him on the other end, their posture one that reflected command and their eyes that locked that reflected Tori’s own soul.

As creepy as it was, Tori was much too excited with all of this to back out now. He maybe reflected the same touch of nervousness too, as she greeted him “Hello,” she gave him a once over, to confirm that yes, he was still the Red Leader and yes, that he was definitely male. She finally let her emotions reflect on her face, ready to take on all that this world had to offer, smiling and finishing with, “-me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I found these sitting on my computer for a while,,,they deserve to see the light. I still remember what I have coming next too so...  
THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES


End file.
